This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-55988, filed Sep. 14, 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted type microwave oven having a cleaning device which cleans a guide plate of the microwave oven. The guide plate directs steam and fumes generated therebelow toward an exhaust duct of the microwave oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wall-mounted type microwave oven is installed on a wall above an oven range, and is provided therein with a hood motor and an exhaust duct to exhaust steam and fumes generated therebelow to the outside of the microwave oven.
Such a wall-mounted type microwave oven includes a guide plate which directs steam and fumes toward an exhaust duct. The guide plate slides back and forth to cover, for example, a location of food being cooked by an oven range.
However, where the wall-mounted type microwave oven cannot quickly exhaust a large amount of steam and fumes generated during a cooking operation, the steam and fumes cling to surfaces of the guide plate. Therefore, the guide plate is deteriorated in terms of sanitary aspect and appearance, and thus it is necessary for a user to frequently and manually clean the guide plate.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a wall-mounted type microwave oven having a cleaning device which removes contaminants adhered to a guide plate of the microwave oven.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve the above and/or other aspects of the present invention, there is provided a wall-mounted type microwave oven according to an embodiment of the present invention which comprises an oven body, an exhaust duct provided in the oven body to exhaust fumes, a guide plate provided in the oven body to guide the fumes generated therebelow toward the exhaust duct, and a cleaning device which removes contaminants adhered to at least one surface of the guide plate during a sliding of the guide plate.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and more readily appreciated from the following description of the embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a wall-mounted type microwave oven according to the present invention, which is installed on a wall of a cooking space;
FIG. 2 is a side view of the wall-mounted type microwave oven shown in FIG. 1, in which a guide device is pulled out of an oven body;
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of cleaning device of the wall-mounted type microwave oven shown in FIG. 2; and
FIG. 4 is a side cross-sectional view of the cleaning device shown in FIG. 3.